Pretending!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Maybe, just for a little while, she could pretend that they were out on a date. AxK ONE-SHOT! COMPLETE!


Pretending!

By No1butjoe

**A/N: This is my first Kaze no Stigma fic so please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Kaze no Stigma or any related characters.**

**Summary - Maybe, just for a little while, she could pretend that they were out on a date. AxK**

She stared at the stranger in the mirror.

Pink hair done up into an almost impossible hair-style, face done up with eye liner, mascara, and eye shadow.

She wasn't exactly sure who she was trying to impress. It's possible she was just getting dressed up because of the reputation of the restaurant she was forcing Kazuma to take her to tonight.

Deep down, she knew it was all due to the fact that she was trying to impress him.

Stepping out of the limo, her breath caught in her throat. He looked so handsome standing there, a small smile on his face. His crimson eyes traveled up and down, looking her over thoroughly before he offered her his arm.

A blush settled over her cheeks. This was exactly what had happened the day Katherine McDonald had arrived and interrupted their last dinner, but, for some reason, this felt different. Kazuma wasn't acting strange like he did when a youma was nearby. If that was any indication, Ayano had a feeling tonight was going to be perfect.

"You gonna keep staring off into space or are you actually planning on eating the food you ordered?"

Her companion's voice snapped her out of her thoughts minutes after they had been seated and their food was set in front of them. She was startled for a moment, staring at him with that 'deer in the headlights' look. But that changed when she finally came to her senses.

"Of course I'm planning on eating my food!" she exclaimed, angrily. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have ordered it!"

As if to prove her point, she purposefully took a bite, staring at him as she chewed. He didn't say anything, just simply went back to his own meal, allowing her thoughts to once again wander.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted them.

Ayano looked up to find a man standing at their table, staring at her intently.

"Can we help you?" she asked, none too pleased that this man was interfering in her dinner time.

"I just wanted to say, miss, that you look absolutely lovely this evening," the man stated, smiling broadly. "This young man here is extremely lucky to be out with a gorgeous thing like you. That eye shadow is the perfect shade to bring out the color in your eyes."

Ayano didn't know whether to be thanking the man or a little freaked out that he complimented her eye shadow. Eventually, she just thanked him and he walked away. The distraction gone, Ayano looked back at her plate with only half of the food missing from it and sighed. Looking up, she watched as Kazuma continued eating as if nothing had happened. A little disappointed, she smiled slightly and lowered her head again.

'_Why am I expecting that he'd say something? It's not like we're on an actual date or anything.'_

Sighing, she slowly began eating again until her plate was completely empty. Kazuma, who had finished his meal minutes earlier, just sat there as if he was waiting for something.

"Well?" he said after a while of silence.

"Well what?"

"I thought you'd want to order more food," he replied, stirring the drink in his glass. "After all, you did say you were planning on running up a big bill. I just figured you weren't done yet."

Ayano looked down at her hands that were sitting in her lap.

"I, uh, changed my mind, that's all," she explained.

Kazuma shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said, pushing his chair back and standing. "Ready to go then?"

:Huh?" Ayano asked, looking up to find him holding his hand out for her to take.

A small blush settled across her cheeks as she took it and they headed for the door.

Back at the Kannagi residence, Ayano exited the limo after Kazuma opened the door for her. She got halfway to her house before Kazuma called out to her.

"Hey, Princess!"

She turned, noting the smile, a genuine smile, on his face.

"That guy from earlier? Well, he was lying."

She flinched, as if he had slapped her, but she wasn't about to let him know that.

"Oh yeah?" she countered. "Why is it so unbelievable to you that I'm pretty?"

"Hey, I never said that," he protested, holding his hands up. "I was just saying he got it wrong."

Ayano clenched her fists.

"Well, what exactly did he get wrong?" she demanded.

"That eye shadow," he replied, nonchalantly.

She couldn't believe this. He was going to tell her she looked horrible only because of her eye shadow?

"Well, I'm sorry if the color doesn't measure up to your standards," she said, heatedly. "Good night, Kazuma."

"Would you at least let me finish before you get all pissed off?"

Why couldn't he just wait until morning to insult her? Did he have to ruin this night? When she was beginning to believe that they were something more and maybe, just for a little while, she could pretend that they were out on a date. But it seemed like he was bound and determined to ruin that for her.

"All right, talk," she practically ordered, placing her hands on her hips, waiting expectantly.

Kazuma sighed deeply.

"What I was trying to tell you is that guy was wrong because I think you look pretty, beautiful, and lovely without make-up on," he announced, leaning against the limo. "You don't need to get all gussied up like that when you have nothing to hide."

The blush on Ayano's face was as red as a tomato. She couldn't believe it. All this time, she had thought that he was a jerk, when, in fact, he actually complimented her. A gust of wind interrupted her thoughts and she screamed a little as her dress lifted. Hastily, she pushed it back down, all the while hearing Kazuma laughing as he contorted the wind to sweep underneath her again.

Fire burned in her eyes, her hands clenched tightly after the wind disappeared.

"KA-ZU-MA!" she shouted, already charging at him with Enraiha.

A content smile on his face, the contractor quickly started running.


End file.
